Death in the Wind
by WinningTheGame101
Summary: For almost four years I've been running on stolen time. Mine was up for awhile, but still I keep running. I won't let Giratina take my life, its all I have left. /Poke-Centric: Rated T for themes of death/


This was inspired by an episode of the Twilight Zone. I felt it was somewhat romantic myself, but also friendship. I did not label it as either, so it's up to you what it is.

Desclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, or the Twilight Zone (Despite this only being inspired ny it, thought I'd put it in anyway)

* * *

><p><strong>Death in the Wind<strong>

* * *

><p>I was running for my life.<p>

I could see his crimson eyes in the shadows of the forest; chasing me down. I struggled to fit through a narrow thicket that he was much too big for, growling as thorns dragged across my skin. I looked back; it appeared that I had lost him in the brush. I skidded to a stop when I saw the clear lake that Celebi and I used to play at. I tried to drink, but I was too starved of oxygen to even swallow, so instead I sat to try and catch my breath.

"Why are you running?"

He said, as patient as calm I had always known him to be. I leapt up, looking around frantically. I could see his eyes in the thick forest, staring at me. Ghost types were skilled at maneuvering and passing through things, so it was no use hiding behind solid objects. I wanted nothing to do with him, and only wished that he would leave me alone, but after so many years of chasing me I knew he would not just quit.

"Please… please go away…" I cried breathlessly. He shook his head, stepping out of the shadows. He golden head shone in the dim light, and I trembled, too breathless to run away. I tried to catch my breath; the lack of oxygen was making me feel light headed. I feared in the pit of my stomach that he had me, and that I would not escape with my life this time.

For almost four years I've been running on stolen time. Mine was up for awhile, that is, but still I keep running. I hardly sleep, looking over my shoulder constantly for him. I could hear him lurking in the night, waiting for me to let my guard down. I never did. Even so, he follows me closely, Giratina, the one who took away legendaries when it was time for another to rise.

"I've let you run, I've let you elude me," he said, looking down at me. His composure was not intimidating, but even so, I was afraid for my life. I tried to find my words, and finally managed a shaky – "Not today, please! I can't! I won't!"

He did not say anything at first, just nodded. I did not know what it was supposed to mean, but I wouldn't dare to ask him. For a moment, Giratina said no more, and looked down at the earth with concern before locking eyes with me.

"There is blood," he said suddenly. I was puzzled, and a little fearful.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Your paws," he said, looking to the ground. I also looked down. My prints looked as if they had been inked with a murky red, and it was then that I realized I had been running so hard I had begun to bleed. I lifted one of my forepaws and licked the wound tenderly, before snapping my gaze back towards him. He took a step to me, and I growled defensively.

"Suicune, please, it's time. Come to me," he said approaching me slowly. I snarled leaping away from him, my heart beating wildly. I could not run, but if I would, I could attack. My moves would not be very effective, but for my life, I would try.

"Get away from me…"

"I don't want to hurt you…"

"You want to _kill _me," I said venomously. He stared, with his patient, and compassionate stare, as if he were reading into me. I was seconds from dashing away again, until he spoke up.

"Suicune," his voice was very gentle and sincere. "How are you feeling?"

I stared at him as if he was mad. Was this some kind of sick joke? I was standing here, about to lose my life, and he wanted to know what I felt like. How was I supposed to feel? I couldn't even find the words to respond to is statement, and he seemed to notice. But, then I thought about it for a moment. How exactly did I feel? I did not actually know. I spent so much time thinking about death, that I did not feel much of anything.

"Where are Raikou and Entei?"

I was quiet. I knew both of them had died long ago. I remembered both days clearly, and felt the bile nearly rise in my throat when I remembered both instances. The image of Giratina coming like a thief in the night, stealing away both of my friends, haunted me even to this day. Entei was asleep, and so he did notice the shadow hovering over him. Raikou and I had tried to warn him, but when we approached he did not respond. Raikou's death was even swifter, happening too fast for me to even understand what had happened. Without them, I ran alone with the wind, and my life felt much emptier.

I looked back towards Girtina, who was waiting for me to answer. When I did not respond, he continued; his kind voice and gentleness tugging at my tear ducts somehow.

"You're alone, everyone else is gone. The only friend you have left in this world is myself,"

"I'm not your friend," I said, completely shocked that the creature who wanted to destroy me would suggest such a thing. He simply smiled down at me.

"I would like to be."

I paused again, and looked up at him. His eyes were not cruel or malicious, only sincere and kind. I was afraid, I didn't want to die, but did I want to live? Was my life really worth this? Living without companions or happiness, yet being plagued by the constant fear of being taken from my unhappy life?

Then, it was as if all of my age exploded upon my body, and every muscle, tendon and bone began to burn. I nearly fell down sobbing for my pitiful life, but he caught me helping me to my feet. A single clawed limb extended, wiping away a tear gently and he raised my chin. I felt somewhat better, allowing myself to be held there. As if he really cared about my well being. Perhaps it was the shock of the entire situation, but the twinge that plagued my body seemed to subside.

"I want to go," I said, still shaking.

"I just want to go, please, bring me to the other side."

He smiled brightly, stepping away. I closed my eyes, sighing inwardly, preparing for the pain. I had no idea what it would be like, or how much it would hurt. I had witnessed it before, and as quick as it could be, I could only imagine it as being terrible.

"Why Suicune, I already have," he said, causing me to falter. I stammered, struggling to find my words. Nothing had changed… nothing at all.

"This?"

"It's not what you expected, I know," he said with a gentle nod.

"But, likewise, there's no pit of fire, and you didn't suffer, see?"

I turned to where he was pointing, and I could see myself looking very serene against the earth. The wind was gently blowing my fur, and my eyes were closed. To a passerby, I would have looked asleep; no sign of struggling or pain was visible at all. Giratina looked up to the sky and sighed gently as the wind brushed against his skin.

"Well, it's a beautiful night," he said spreading his mighty wings in the soft moonlight.

"Why don't we see what Raikou and Entei are up to?"

For the first time in a good while, I smiled, but I could feel the tears running down my face. Giratina started and I followed, into the clearing. I did not look back at my corpse; it was behind me now, as was the life I once led. Before me was a clean slate to start anew in the world of the dearly departed. This wasn't the end at all, just a new chapter to an old trilogy.

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed it, please R&amp;R and PM me if you have any questionssuggestions.


End file.
